With the development of communications technologies, wireless and broadband communications have already become an important development trend in the future.
On network systems such as Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) networks, the wireless spectrum resources are limited. Because low spectrums (generally smaller than 2 GHz) are occupied by broadcast, TV, military, or civil networks, the wireless bandwidth moves towards high frequency bands. But, high frequency band technologies may bring about a poor indoor coverage. The Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) has advantages such as low costs and wide application scope, and can support multiple terminals.
The convergence of communication services and the customer-compliance-oriented operation mode need supports from the network convergence technology. The WLAN has the potential of being a supplement to the data networks. A solution to operating multiple data networks may be implemented by accessing via the WLAN. This solution can solve the problem of limited spectrum resources of multiple data networks. In addition, multiple terminals that access the WLAN can access multiple data networks via the WLAN. In this way, the WLAN can share the coverage of the other data networks, thus saving network coverage costs.
The prior art has the following problem. Terminals that access the WLAN are unable to access multiple data networks.